The Dreadful Date
by Lil' Quill
Summary: Roxanne Weasley goes on what is possibly the worst date ever. Of course, it's all because of a stupid dare.
**A/N: Hello guys, back with Round 3 of the QLFC! This one is pretty fun because it's quite open-ended. Because I'm on the Chudley Cannons (Chaser 2, for any reference needed), I have to use the word "cannon" in my story somewhere, which is a LOT easier than using "kestrel" or something. Now, without further ado, on with the prompts!**

 **Character limit: 1501–1750 characters**

 **4\. (word) varnish**

 **9\. (emotion) surprise**

 **11\. (occasion) first day of school**

 **Now to the actual story!**

...

Roxanne Weasley checked her reflection in the dark window of the Hogwarts Express one last time. A beautiful shade of red that perfectly complemented her warm, dark skin tone graced her small yet plump lips. Her big, bright eyes, lined with a gorgeous soft black eyeliner, sparkled in the light. She looked - and, most importantly, felt - flawless, like nothing could take her down.

Sure, she had her own problems (her perfectionism, her temper, and how quickly she made assumptions came to mind when she thought about it), but the most important quality she had gained in her life was confidence. Though many of her fellow students almost seemed to resent her for how high she held her head in the hallways, she paid them no attention.

Unfortunately, rumors from her peers weren't particularly fun to ignore.

As Roxanne rose from her seat and strode to join the swarm of students scrambling for the exit, her bags in tow, she couldn't help but overhear the whispers of the students.

"Did you see Clancy Evanston and Aidan Foley earlier?"

"Oh my Merlin, figures that two people so strange would get together!"

"Last Saturday I went shopping, and I found the prettiest earrings! I'm wearing them right now. Aren't they divine?"

"So, do you wonder who Roxy's first boy toy of the year is going to be?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started on _Roxy,_ she's such a slut. You can tell just by looking at her tiny skirt.

"Shhh, she's coming this way!"

"Oh, whatever, she's too stupid to listen in on our conversation."

Even though Roxanne knew she shouldn't worry about what these girls said behind her back, something about those words really did sting. The way they so carelessly threw around insults for no good reason really did irk her. What did her clothing choices, her casual flirting with people who weren't in relationships, and her confidence have anything to do with a lack of intelligence? Why did these girls insult her?

She had heard the word "slut" tossed around so much whenever she was in question that she had almost developed an immunity to such personal attacks. However, it really did bother her that girls could be so cruel towards other girls with such labels.

Besides, she had that dare from Adriana to comply with, and anybody who wanted to insult her love life would have an absolute field day with that.

Adriana had dared her to ask out whichever guy in their year, the year below, or the year above she first talked to on the first day of school. Luckily, as the dare only pertained to the first _day_ of school, Roxanne was free to enjoy this evening's Sorting Ceremony and the feast afterwards.

For every single person called, all the way from "Adams, Ainsley" to "Ziegler, Leah", Roxanne cheered. She especially put on a show when someone else was inducted into her house, Gryffindor. The feast afterwards was delicious, as usual, and the girls in Roxanne's dorm went straight to bed after their exhausting day.

Nothing was going to tear Roxanne down in her sixth year, Roxanne promised herself.

...

"I-is this seat taken?" stuttered a voice on Roxanne's right.

"I don't think so," Roxanne replied smoothly, her eyes never leaving her nails.

It was only then that she remembered the wording of Adriana's dare. She crossed her fingers, hoping that maybe this person sitting next to her in Transfiguration was simply a low-pitched girl, but her hopes sank when she saw a lanky, awkward boy.

Shit. This was the victim of the dare.

And Roxanne never, ever backed away from a dare.

…

On Wednesday, when Roxanne had Transfiguration again, she decided to carry out what she had promised. Flipping her dark hair behind her, she turned, lightly fluttering her eyelashes, and almost nonchalantly asked, "Go to Hogsmeade with me when it's open next week?"

The boy stared at her, lips gaped. It took a few seconds of opening and closing his mouth in sheer surprise and blinking his round, shocked eyes several times before he responded with a "S-s-sure."

Roxanne only smiled willingly. "That's great of you, Alfie!" she responded, using the name she had heard other students address him by.

Alfie blushed so hard his face was brighter than her dad's hair.

…

It was the day of the date, and Roxanne was going to look immaculate as usual. She was perched before her vanity and examining herself in the mirror.

Adriana leaned over to Roxanne from her bed. "Need some backup for the hair?"

"Yes, please."

Adriana was absolutely phenomenal at hairstyling. Braiding, curling, twisting, trimming, and just about every single other aspect of hair came naturally to her. Perhaps this was why Adriana's tresses were always perfectly shiny; she could make the strands bow down to her.

Unfortunately, Roxanne, on the other hand, normally just chose a tousled, voluminous hairstyle for her day-to-day activities, and she really didn't enjoy spending too much time on perfecting a braid. For dates, though, Roxanne liked having something a little special.

While Adriana took care of Roxanne's hair, coaxing it into a romantic waterfall braid, Roxanne opened up her makeup. She had already magicked away any blemishes that had popped up, and, with her assortment of powders and creams and brushes and pigments, she perfected her skin, making it look smooth, soft, and radiant, gave her eyes a metallic shimmer, and painted her lips a bright red to match her dress.

Adriana gave Roxanne one last once-over. "Ready?"

Roxanne just shrugged and rolled her eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be for a date with some random socially awkward boy who ended up next to me in Transfiguration. Really, couldn't I have gotten someone hotter?"

Adriana only laughed and pushed Roxanne out of the door.

…

Roxanne wanted to shoot herself with a cannon. This date was plain awful.

First, he had presented her with a lovely red rose. As she cooed over the flower, however, his hand shot out to give it to her at the worst possible time. The had been rounding a corner, and Alfie had somehow put his foot in front of hers, and she stumbled, almost tripping. In order to steady her, he stuck out his hand, which held the thorny rose plant. As a result, the rose was smashed and Roxanne's hand was covered in scratch marks.

Next, the two realized they had absolutely no common interests. Roxanne loved fashion and swimming and practical jokes and Quidditch and gardening, while Alfie preferred Gobstones and card games and sarcasm and cooking and avoided Quidditch games like the plague. Both liked to read, which the pair was quite excited about for a moment until they realized that they had completely different tastes in books. Roxanne preferred fiction, romance, and mystery, while Alfie liked historical non-fiction and Muggle science fiction.

The conversation eventually froze back into an awkward silence. Roxanne, in her cutest golden heels, was actually a little taller than he, leading to an unconventional couple image. Alfie Hopkins also had absolutely no fashion sense, as shown by his plain dark green shirt with neon orange checks and odd khaki pants. Roxanne, in her beautiful fiery red chiffon dress and shimmering makeup, felt overdressed, a feeling that she decided did not suit her.

Eventually, Alfie cleared his throat. "So, where are we going? Madam Puddifoot's?"

Roxanne let out a careless smile, grateful that he had broken the silence. "Why not? Let's go."

Inside the frilly pink tea shoppe, Roxanne let out a sigh. At least you wouldn't have to talk as much over drinks, she thought, settling down at a table near the window, which revealed that it was currently raining heavily.

A short, plump, beaming waitress appeared at their table. "How can I help you, dears?"

"Oh, um, I'd just like a cappuccino," Roxanne replied with a smile. "What about you, Alfie?"

"I'll take a black coffee, no sugar, no cream, dark roast."

Roxanne gaped at him. What kind of soulless monster ordered something so bitter?

She paused her thoughts, though; they wouldn't help the date. She simply tapped her fingernails, coated in red varnish, against the wooden table, letting out steady clacks with each tap.

All the other couples were holding hands, but she decided not to give that much thought.

The simply let the silence overtake them, listening to only the downpour and shrieking winds outside and the whistling and bustling of the cafe on the inside.

Eventually, Madam Puddifoot placed their steaming drinks in front of them. Roxanne picked up her mug as quickly as possible, grateful for the excuse to not engage in conversation. She scalded her tongue with cappuccino, but she really didn't care; as long as she didn't have to engage in any awkward, broken conversation, she was all right.

It seemed that Alfie had attempted to take a cue from the rest of the room, as he lunged for her hand. Unfortunately, her drink was in his path.

Roxanne screamed as scalding liquid spilled everywhere. She jumped out of her seat and screeched, " _Evanesco!"_ while Alfie just sat frozen in his seat, blubbering apologies.

Roxanne was about to run a hand through her hair, but she didn't want to mess up her hair. Instead, she just sighed loudly.

All of a sudden, Alfie jerkily rose from his chair. "I know the timing is horrible, but I have to go to a Gobstones club meeting in the Three Broomsticks. I'm sorry, but you'll have to be alone for the rest of the day."

Roxanne sighed again and waved her hand at him. "Sure. Go. I'll be fine."

Then Alfie did literally the worst thing possible. He asked the most horrible, most dreaded question.

"Do you want to do this again, maybe?"

Now, normally, considering all the events that had just occurred on this horrible, horrible date from the depths of hell, Roxanne would have curtly turned him down. But something about the earnest look in his shining hazel eyes made Roxanne give in and mutter a, "Sure."

And so Roxanne was left alone at the end of her date. She left a tip at her table and departed promptly, for some reason smiling all the way throughout.

Maybe Alfie was a really nice bloke, and maybe the date wasn't quite that bad.

…

 **A/N: Annnnd scene! What are your thoughts? I'd love any feedback and/or constructive criticism. Review, favorite, PM, the works! I really want to know how I did with this one.**

 **Ink on!**

 **Lil' Quill**


End file.
